bjdfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Fabricant
Before creating a new page for a company, please check out the Doll Company Template so we can try to standardize some of the information on the pages. This section is for companies that make dolls (rather than distributors, company reps, or dealers). Doll companies #-D *2D Dolls *5StarDoll *5th Motif *9Spirits *A Long Time (ALT) *Aamu *Abio Angel *Aileen Doll *Aimerai *Akabara Studio *Akagi Doll *Akhmel (Nadya Zubreva) *Alchemic Labo *Alice In Labyrinth (AiL) *Allegorica *Amber Dolls *Angel Battle *Angel Egg Dolls (Marmite Sue) *Angel of Dream *Angel Region *Angel Street *Angell-Studio (AS) *Angel Toast Dolls *AngelFantasy *Angelheim *Angelsdoll *ANother Secret (ANS) *Another Space 2 *Aoi-Tuki *ApoDoll (Apokripha) *April Story *Aquarius Doll *ArgonauticA *Aria Doll *art-iculated *Asleep Eidolon *Astral in Rainbow *Atelier Momoni *B&G Dolls (Boy & Girl) *Bambicrony *Bardo Research *Batchix *Be With You *BeJu Dolls *Berdine Creedy Originals *Bergemann Dolls (Bo Bergemann BJD) *BeYours *Bimong's Atelier *Bishonen House *BJtales (Lidiya Snul) *Black Cherry Doll *Blossom Doll *Blue Blood Doll *Blue Butterfly Dolls *BlueFairy *BNBdoll *Bobobie *Breath Doll *BuddyDoll *Buried in Oblivion *Camellia Dynasty *Castle Anne *CatGrove *Cerisedolls (Lillycat) *Charles' Creature Cabinet *Charm Doll (CD) *Cherishdoll *Cherry Castle *Chica Bonita *Classy Doll *Clover Doll *Coco Tribe *Coeur d'Artichaut *Colorless hall doll (CTY) *Cozydoll *CreamSoda BJD *Creatures dolls *Cress Life (CL) *CrisNoel (Cristina Vorobyeva) *Crobidoll *Cuarto Dolls *Custom House *D-Storic *D612 Project *Daisy Dayes *Dale Zentner *Darak *Dark Castle (Now: Batchix) *DazzlingDoll *DBDoll *DD-Anne *Dear Mine *Demiurge Dolls *Demon Garden *Devillidan *DikaDoll *Dolkot *Doll Adore *Doll Chateau (DC) *Doll in Life *Doll In Mind (DIM) *Doll Leaves *Doll Legend *Doll Love *Dollb *DollBom *DollCatch *DollClans *DollFactory *DollFamily *DollGa *DollGru *Dollish (SADO) *Dollits *Dollmate *Dollmore *Dollnio *DollnDoll *DollPamm *Dollshe *Dollspirit *Dollstol *DollStories *Dollstown *DollTi *Dollzone (DZ) *Domadoll *Domuya *DragonDoll *Dream of Doll *Dream Realm *Dreamhigh Studios *Dreaming Doll *DreamsCreator *Dust of Dolls E-N *Eden Doll *EgoProject *Elfdoll *ElfiNDOLL *Elysium *Enaibi *Enchantmentdoll *EndlessBJD *Enid-Art *Esthy (Distant Memory) *Everpurple *Eyedoll *Faco-doll *Fairyland *Fairytales Treasures Dolls *Fallindoll *Fancy Boots *Fantasy Doll (FDoll) *Featherfall (Featherfall/ResinSoul project) *Fect Doll (FD) *FelixDoll *Foma's Doll *Forever Virginia *FragileDolls (Irina Kodresko) *FreakStyleBJD *Gaain Doll *Garden of Dolls *Gem of Doll *GLib Company *Global Tranz *GloryDoll *GolikovaDoll (Irina Golikova) *Gomidoll *Granado *GyuXa Dolls *HappyDoll *HeartStrung *Heisejinyao Ziyulinglong (HZ) *Herrendoll *Honig Doll *HTTDolls *Hujoo *Hypermaniac *I*Doll Studio (Andro's Atelier) *Illusion Spirit *iMda Doll *Immortality of Soul (IoS) *Impdoll *IMPLdoll *Infiniti Doll *Iplehouse *Irrealdoll *Island Doll *Ixtee *Jaime Doll *Jakzjewelz *Jie-doll *Jollyplus *Jungatoy *K-Doll *Kaze Kidz (Kaye Wiggs) *Ken no Kokoro Dolls *Kiezkinder (Sonja Hartmann) *KizDolls *KooDoll (Now: MSDoll) *Kreuzdoll *Kui doll *La Compagnie des Radis *La Légende de Temps (LLT) *LaFargue Dolls *LatiDoll *Leeel *Leekeworld *Lightpainted Doll *Likemey *Limhwa *LINA ChouChou *Little FairyTails BJD (Nikki Britt) *Little Monica *LittleRebel (former Insomnia-Doll) *Loongsoul *Lost Angel *LovelyHouse *LT Line *Lumedoll *LUTS *Lyouba *Magic Mirror Studio (MMStudio / Nanyalin) *Magic Time (MT) *Magical Angel *Magistrum *Magnetic Duckling *MaskCatDoll *Marchen Waltz *Marti Presents Dolls *M-doll *Merry Doll Round *Mia *Migidoll *Minawadou (Minawa Aya) *MinoruWorld *Miracledoll *Mirodoll *MocaPinoRu *MoDoll *Momocolor *MomoTree (former Momocolor) *Monodee *Moon House Doll *Morningstar Dolls *MSDoll (Soolee's Workshop) *Mudoll *MuisjePop *Musedoll *MyDolling *Mystic Kids *Mythdoll *Neo-Angel Region *N-doll *Nabarro boy's *Namonaki Workshop *Napidoll *Narin *Narsha *Navid Doll *Nefer Kane (Circus Kane) *Nene Doll *New Territories Doll (NT Doll) *NimphaeryTales *Nine9 Style *Ninodoll / Kawainino *Nobility Doll *Noble Dolls *Notdoll Lab *Noya (Francis Girault) *N.Y.X. Doll *Nympheas Dolls O-Z *Oasisdoll *Obitsu *OceanMoon *Oksdoll *Olleaf *Once Upon a doll *Only-Doll *Or-doll *Orientdoll *Other Side *OziN5 *Panda Workshop *Parabox *PeaksWoods *Peapod Doll *PicotPrince *Pipos doll *Pippilongc *PixyDoll *PlanetDoll *Plastic Flowers *PlasticMoon *Plum Doll *PlutoDolls *PookimunkiDolls *POPO Doll *Popovy Sisters *Present doll (P.T. Doll) *PrettyWork *Production Ariadne *Psyche *Pupapa Paradise *Rapa's Factory (RAM Cube) *Rasendo *Raurencio Studio *Real Missing Link (RML) *ResinSoul *Rhea *Rickydoll *Ringdoll *Rolly Dolly *Romantic Breeze *Roonodoll *Rosen Garden *Rosen Lied *Roserindoll *Rosette School of Dolls *Roxydoll *RSdoll *Sadol *SaintBloom *Salon de Coco *SC-Doll *Secret Doll *Seed Dolls *Sephie Doll Shop *Serendipity *SilentEcho *Simply Divine *Sharks & Sparks (S&S) *Shinedoll *ShinyDoll *Sinyland *Sleep of Reason *Sleeping Elf *Sleetwealth *Slinky Neko *SmilesDolls *So-Nyeon-Gi/SWITCH *SolerS *Somedoll *Soom *Sonokong *Souldoll *Spirit Doll *SQ Lab *Sseiren *Ssindoll *Sugarble *Supia Doll *Surrogate *Sweet Dolls *Sweet Gale *SweetNdoll *Tensiya *The Mushroom Peddler *The Trinket Box *Throughthemagicdoor (Kerrie Sawyer) *TheSleepingElf *TinyBear *Torudoll *Transcend★B *TriffonyArtwork *Twigling *Two-s Dolls *Unidoll *Unoss *Vertales *Victorian Winter *Vier4D *Villi Tunes Doll *Visuadoll (V doll) *Volks *Weepydoll *Whispering Grass *White Luster *Wigletz *Will o' Wisp Dolls *Wishel *Wizworx *Winterrain Studio *Wishel *WITHdoll *X2 *Xaga doll *Xtreme Dolls *YuHao *Yuusui's Doll Workshop *Z~riddle *Zaoll